Child of Silence
by olivia.23
Summary: The TARDIS lands in the parallel universe once again, and this time it's not by accident. 11/River, Rose/TenthDuplicate. Previously known as 'River meets Rose'
1. Chapter 1

'Doctor?' River called over her shoulder as she sped towards what she hoped was the location of the TARDIS. 'Should I start shooting now?'

'No!' She heard him call back. 'Under no circumstances are you to start shooting. They may interpret it as a hostile threat.'

'Yes, that's kind of what I was going for, Sweetie!'

They were on the planet Tas-Ring. The Doctor had arrived at her cell in Stormcage during the middle of the night, broken her out with the promise of a quite, romantic trip. Well, he had certainly lived up to his promise for the first few hours, at least. It was a beautiful planet, made up entirely of green rainforests, warm sandy beaches and endless sparkling oceans. They had spent much of the day wandering through the large rainforest, before retiring to the beach for the afternoon.

It had all gone perfectly up until The Doctor had spotted a small, flashing box sitting at the edge of the forest. He had, of course, felt the need to investigate this curious object. The moment he had touched it, a blaring alarm had gone off and, within moments, a whole tribe of extremely angry very frog-like men had erupted from the rainforest.

_And now we're running for our lives_, thought River. _Typical._

'River!' She heard him shout as she jumped over a fallen tree branch. 'River! TARDIS! LEFT!'

River looked to her left and, sure enough, there the blue Police Box stood, less than one hundred meters away. She began sprinting towards it. She pulled her key-chain out from under her shirt, and the moment she was close enough, she shoved the key into the lock and opened the door.

She toppled in, closely followed by the Doctor, who nearly knocked her over in his rush to get to the console. He quickly dialled in some coordinates, pulled some levers, and River heard the TARDIS begin to dematerialize.

'Well, that was close.' The Doctor said as he spun around to look at River. 'I never knew the inhabitants of Tas-Ring were so protective of their land!'

'Of course you didn't.' River muttered under her breath.

'What was that?' The Doctor asked.

'Nothing, Dear.' River said innocently. 'Are you going to drop me back of to Stormcage?'

The Doctor waited a moment before answering her, pressing seemingly random buttons on the console.

'No, I don't think so.' He told her. 'Not yet, anyway. Might take you to a couple more planets. Do you mind?'

'Sweetie, are you really asking me if I mind exploring the universe with my husband, as opposed to sitting in a cold, prison cell?' She asked sarcastically.

'I'll take that as an "Of course I don't mind Doctor" then shall I?'

'Yes, you shall.' She said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

'Well, first I have to fix the Central Time Matrix.' He informed her, bending down to collect his tool box from under the Console. 'Then we can go and see The Festival of the Moon on New Mars. It's supposed to be spectacular.'

'Sounds l-l-lovely, Sweetie.' River said, trying and failing to hide a large yawn.

'Go and have a sleep while I fix this up.' He ordered her. 'I'll wake you when I'm done.'

'But Doctor I-'

'No excuses.' He said as he grabbed her shoulders and marched her out of the console room and towards the bedroom. 'I want you wide awake for New Mars.'

'Oh okay, fine.' River surrendered, turning to face him. 'Will go tuck me in?'

The Doctor rolled his eyes. 'Go to bed, Song.'

River smiled cheekily at him, and turned to walk into the bedroom. However, as she did, she felt his hand grab her own and he spun her around to face him again. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

'I love you.'

'I love you to, Sweetie.'

The Doctor let Rivers hand fall, and she turned around to enter the bedroom.

'The Central Time Matrix shouldn't take more than an hour to fix.' He called out to her as he made his way back to the console room. 'I'll wake you in about an hour.'

River collapsed onto the bed, completely content. Their timelines were the most in-sync they had ever been before (and she feared more than they would be again). It had been about 4 months for her since the wedding, trial and imprisonment and they had been the best 4 months of her life. Running around the universe with the man she loved more than anyone. In reality, she had only spent about 4 days in prison. The Doctor came and whisked her off for weeks at a time, and she was so grateful for it. She would go mad with boredom if she was locked up in her cell for that long. Her parents had come along for a few trips, and she was happy to spend time with them as a proper family (or at least a proper as their family could be). This was easily the happiest she had been in her life.

River could feel herself drifting off into sleep when the TARDIS began to shake madly.

'River!' She heard the Doctor call. 'River, come out here!'

River quickly ran to the console room to find The Doctor running around the console, flicking every single switch in sight.

'What's happening?' Stumbling over to the console as the TARDIS gave another great shake.

'I don't know!' The Doctor cried as he continued to frantically hit the console. 'I wasn't even doing anything! I was in the kitchen having some tea!'

An alarm started going off, and the TARDIS began shaking worse than ever.

'Can you stop it?' River asked hurriedly.

'I can't do anything unless I know what is happening and I have no idea-' The Doctor stopped speaking suddenly as some data appeared on the screen.

'What is it Doctor?' River asked as he starred in disbelief at the screen. 'What's wrong?'

'No, no, NO!' The Doctor cried as he ran ever more frantically around the console. 'Not again!'

Suddenly, the shaking stoped. For a moment, River thought everything was fine. And then the console seemed to explode. The shaking started, worse than ever. River and the Doctor were knocked to the floor, and the Doctor wrapped his arms around River protectively. For a few more moments, the TARDIS shook uncontrollably.

And then suddenly everything stopped, and the room became dark.

The Doctor and River remained on the floor, clinging onto each other. After a moment, the Doctor spoke.

'You okay?' He asked.

'I'm fine.' She answered. 'You?'

'Yeah.' He got up off the ground, pulling her up with him.

As soon as River had recovered from the shock of the explosion, she immediately noticed something was wrong.

'Doctor.' She said. 'Doctor, the TARDIS...'

'I know.' He said his voice small. 'She's dead.'

It took River a moment to fully comprehend what the Doctor had said.

'What you mean dead?' She asked. 'How does a TARDIS die?'

The Doctor ran his hand through his thick hair, his eyes wide with frustration.

'The Time Vortex.' He answered. 'It's gone.'

River took a moment to try to understand what this meant. But she couldn't.

'But the Time Vortex can't just go!' She said obviously. 'How can it be gone?'

The Doctor gave no reply and instead walked over to the TARDIS doors, opened them and walked out. River quickly followed him, expecting to find herself in some terrible, deserted kind of place. Instead, when she walked out she found herself in-

'London?' She asked, surprised, taking in her surroundings. 'Why are we in 21st Century London?'

The Doctor didn't reply. Rather he pointed up to the sky.

River looked up and saw that the sky was full of Zeppelins. Suddenly, everything made sense.

'A parallel Universe!' She exclaimed. 'That's why the Time Vortex is gone. It doesn't have any power!'

The Doctor nodded, and despite his frustration, his face showed a hint of pride that River had figured it out on her own.

'This has happened before.' He told her. 'About 5 years ago. We only got back to our universe because we got lucky, and I doubt that will happen again. You'd think I would have learnt to install some kind of backup power...'

But River wasn't listening. She was too busy watching a girl who was staring at her and the Doctor, eyes wide with shock.

'Doctor...' She said. 'Doctor there is someone watching us.'

The Doctor, still rambling about something, followed River's gaze until his eyes fell on the girl.

He stopped speaking. His eyes widened, and he looked just as shocked as the girl.

River looked from the Doctor, back to the girl. She didn't recognise her.

'Who is she, Doctor?' She asked.

When the Doctor replied, his voice was barely a whisper.

'Rose'

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my pretties! So this is just something I thought might be fun. I'm actually pretty-kind of happy with it. If you find any errors, please let me know.<strong>

** What do you think? Let me know via a review, and if you lot think it's worth continuing, then I'll get cracking on some other instalments! **

**p.s you really should review. the more detailed, the better. help me improve my work!**

**much love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was bored. She had been sitting in the flat all morning watching wake-up television. She hated not being able to go to work. It wasn't like she was an invalid. She was just pregnant.

But her whole family had insisted that she stay home from work for the next month. And since half her family worked at Torchwood, it was pretty difficult to sneak in. So she had submitted and promised to spend the last month of her pregnancy at home, in total boredom.

Most people would love to have a month off work. But of course, Rose Tyler-Smith wasn't a normal person. She spent the majority of her days chasing aliens and preventing them from taking over the Earth. And the best part about it was she got to do it all with her husband.

Rose and her husband 'John Smith (as he was officially known) were the heads of the 'Alien Control and Protection' department at Torchwood. This basically entailed alot of running for their lives and very little time for office work, which worked out quite well as both of the loathed the latter.

Rose got up of the lounge and walked around the spacey living room. She felt very restless, and was unable to get comfortable anywhere.

_Being the size of a planet will do that to you_, she thought.

She was just about to go to the kitchen when the computer started to beep, signifying somebody was ringing it. She waddled over and answered it, already knowing who it was.

'Yes, Doctor?' She said as he appeared on the screen, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

'Don't be cross with me; I'm just making sure you're alright.' The Doctor said. He was in his office, although it didn't really constitute as an office as it was more like a garage. The desk was cover in various tools and gadgets, and Rose did not have the faintest idea what any of them did. On the far side on the desk a picture of herself and the Doctor on their wedding day sat, framed by a TARDIS blue frame.

'I'm fine, Doctor.' She told him. 'Just like I was when you rang an hour ago. And the hour before that.'

'Sorry,' He said genuinely. 'I'm over doing it a bit, aren't I?'

'It's alright; I know you only do it because you care.' She said. 'So what's happening in the office?'

'Oh, you know the usual.' He said. 'Had to go and rescue all old women from what she thought was an alien.'

'What was it really?' Rose asked curiously.

'Oh, it was a cat.' He said, and Rose burst out laughing.

'Other than that, it's been a pretty slow day. What have you been up to?' He asked.

'Well, this morning after you left, I watched a H20 mop commercial and ordered one.' She recounted. 'Then the baby started kicking, so I had to walk around for a while to make him stop.'

'Sounds exciting.' The Doctor said with amusement.

'I was actually thinking about going out and getting some lunch, care to join?' She asked him.

'Only if we go-'

'Yes Doctor, we can go to the Banana cafe.' She interrupted him.

'Okay than!' The Doctor said, smiling. 'I just have to finish these papers off, so I'll meet you in half an hour?'

'Okay, see you then.' Rose said, just about to end the call when he spoke again.

'Rose, wait.' He said quickly. Rose looked up at the screen to see to Doctor still smiling.

'I love you.' He said, his smile widening.

Rose couldn't help but smile back at him as she replied 'I love you, too.'

The call ended and Rose got up and made her way to the bedroom to get changed. She decided she fancied a walk before lunch.

Once in fresh clothes, Rose made her way down to the street and started walking towards the park.

She had the life she had always wanted. It hadn't been an easy road to get it, either.

Her relationship with her Doctor had started off a little shaky. It had taken Rose a few weeks to get use to the prospect that he was literally hers for life. That he would stay with her forever. After time Rose had grown to the idea, and a few months later, they were married. It had been a quite ceremony. The Doctor had insisted that they didn't really need a proper ceremony, because in his eyes, they were already married. But Jackie had insisted, so they were now officially Doctor and Mrs John Smith.

A few months later Rose had discovered she was pregnant. Although it had been a little unexpected, they had both been overjoyed at the news. Rose wanted a girl, and although the Doctor insisted he wanted a boy, she knew he would adore a little girl.

And here they were today. Happy, in love and about to start a family. Rose couldn't have asked for anything more.

Rose sat down on one of the park benches, staring up at the sky.

Suddenly, Rose heard it. That familiar noise. Although, it sounded a bit different. Like something was wrong with it.

A million thoughts went through Roses head at once.

_What was it doing here?_

_How could it be here?_

_Was he in it?_

_Was he, him?_

Before Rose could answer any of these questions, she saw it. That beautiful, blue box. Rose stood up and thought about going over to it when the doors opened.

A man walked out. A man with floppy brown hair, wearing a tweed jacket and bow-tie a bow-tie. He was closely followed by a woman with striking blonde curls. The man pointed to the sky and the woman exclaimed something Rose couldn't hear.

Rose cautiously approached the couple so she was in earshot of them. Once she was, she stood frozen on the spot, and listened to what they were saying.

'...have learnt to install some kind of backup power system.' She heard the man say.

Then she noticed that the woman with curly hair was staring straight at her.

'Doctor...' She said. 'Doctor there is someone watching us.'

Rose stood frozen on the spot, her heart hammering. The man followed the woman's gaze until his eyes landed on Rose.

'Who is she, Doctor?' The woman asked.

Rose heard him reply, although it was barely a whisper.

'Rose.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I got a fair bit of response for the first chapter (something like 25 alerts, which is pretty exciting for me!). I really adored all of the feedback I got, and I'll try to accommodate to some of your requests. I think I'll alternate between Rose and River. Not really sure yet.<strong>

**Oh and if you find any mistake let me know, so I can fix them up.**

**Hope you guys like it, and remember, reviews make me write faster and sometime even better. So be sure to spank that Review button.**

**Thanks guys!**

**much love.**


	3. Chapter 3

The silence stretched on for what felt like hours. River stood, watching as the Doctor and Rose starred at each other. After a few more moments, River decided it was time to break the silence.

'Rose Tyler?'

Rose looked up at River, almost as though noticing she was there for the first time.

'You know about me?' She asked.

'Well, I know of you.' River told her.

'Oh.' She said, and River couldn't help but think there she sounded slightly disappointed. 'Well, it's Tyler-Smith now.'

The Doctor, who at the moment was reminding River of a deer caught in headlights, raised his eyebrows.

'Smith?' He said in surprise, almost amusement. 'He wasn't very creative, was he?'

'Yeah, well he didn't really need to be.' Rose replied, somewhat defensively . 'No one actually calls him that.'

There was another silence. A little bit awkward this time.

'You're pregnant.' The Doctor pointed out.

'Yeah,' Rose said, putting her hands on her stomach. 'Due in a few weeks.'

'Good, that's good.' The Doctor said, scuffling his shoes on the ground.

Rose opened her mouth to speak, closed it and thought for a moment. Finally, she seemed to find the right words.

'How come you're here?' She asked.

'Not sure,' The Doctor told her. 'Just got pulled through, kind of like we did the first time.'

'Oh,' Rose said. 'So you didn't come here on purpose? The world isn't ending?'

The Doctor smiled, and shook his head.

'No, it isn't.'

River watched the two of them interact. She knew who Rose was. The Doctor sometimes spoke of her. But he had never fully explained to River what had happened to her. And she had never asked, because she knew it hurt him to talk about his past.

'And-uh, who is your, uh, friend?' Rose asked, looking for The Doctor to River.

'Oh!' The Doctor exclaimed. 'Sorry, forgot to introduce you. Rose this is-'

'River?' Another voice exclaimed.

River looked around to find the speaker. And when she did, she saw a tall, handsome man in a suit, with really excellent hair.

'Oh.' She heard the Doctor say.

River had the distinct feeling she was missing something, given the way the Doctor was looking at this man.

The Handsome man, who had made his way over to Rose, was now looking from the TARDIS to the Doctor.

'It's-is it you?' He asked the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, his hair flopping over his eyes.

'Yes.'

The man nodded solemnly.

'I felt it.' The man said. 'When you regenerated.'

The Doctor smiled darkly.

'It wasn't a fun one.'

River could tell that this was the man Rose had been talking about, and River guessed he was the father of her child. River felt her curiosity rising, and she was quite frustrated that she had no idea what was going on.

'Doctor? What's going on?' She asked him. 'Who is this man?'

The man in question looked around at River Song, with a slightly confused look on his face. Finally, after a few moments, he seemed to figure something out.

'Oh, right!' He exclaimed. 'Timey Whimey! You haven't met me ye-'

'Shush!' The Doctor burst out. 'Don't say anything else.'

He turned around to face River.

'River, this is, well, this is me.' He informed her. 'Do you remember me telling you about my 'spare-hand?'

River nodded, vaguely recalling the story in her mind.

'Well, this man is the result of an instantaneous biological Meta Crisis between that hand, filled with regeneration energy, and Donna Noble.'

It took River a moment to comprehend what the Doctor had told her. It was times like this she was quite thankful for having the knowledge of a Time Lord.

'Oh!' She exclaimed, understanding the situation. 'So that would make you human?'

The other Doctor nodded.

'Yep.' He said, popping the 'p'.

The two Doctors examined each other.

'You haven't changed your style, I see.' The Doctor noted, taking in the other Doctors attire.

'Yeah, well. I quite like the suits.' The other Doctor replied. 'Can't say I much fancy the bow-tie.'

'Bow ties are cool.' The Doctor proclaimed.

'Wait a second,' Rose said, sounding very confused. 'Who are you?'

Rose was looking directly at River. River felt that an explanation of exactly who she was not necessary at that moment.

'I'm River.' She told Rose. 'I'm a, uh, friend of the Doctor.'

'She's my wife.' The Doctor said, quite bluntly

River didn't miss the look of surprise on the faces of both Rose and the other Doctor, but she was use to it. To many people, the thought of the Doctor having a wife was quite odd. The Doctor however, seemed to think otherwise.

'Oh come on, you already knew that!' He said, pointing at the other Doctor. 'She basically told you!'

'I did?' River piped up.

The Doctor spun around, pressing his finger to his lips.

'Spoilers.'

River noticed the other Doctor and Rose exchanging looks of concern and whispering to one another. River took it as a moment to address the matter at hand.

'Doctor?' She whispered. 'Doctor, do you have any idea how we're going to get back to our own universe?'

The Doctor shook his head.

'No, not yet.' He told her. 'I'm hoping that these two might be able to give us a hand.'

He immediately noticed the look of concern on River's face.

'Don't worry,' He reassured her, taking her hand. 'We'll get home for your mother's birthday.'

The other Doctor cleared his throat, and the Doctor and River spun around to face him.

'Rose tells me that you got here by accident.' He informed them.

'That's rights,' The Doctor said. 'It was pretty much the same as the first time, I thi-.'

'No, it wasn't.' The other Doctor interrupted.

'What?' The Doctor said quickly, raising his eyebrows.

'It wasn't an accident. I got you here. We need your help.'

* * *

><p><strong>So this took me a long time to get right and i found it pretty hard. i'm still not really happy with it, but it was driving me mad. thanks so much for all the lovely reviews you've all given me! honestly, they make me so very happy. hopefully i'll get another chapter up before i go to EUROPE next week, but if not, SORRY!<strong>

**So please review, and if you didn't like it i wont hold it against you. tell me how to make it better.**

**laterz! (i love also love sherlock)**

**much love.**


	4. Author's Message

Hello all!

First of all, I would like to start by apologising to you for the incredibly long delay in this fic. I have had a very busy year, and found myself not really able to write very much at all (apart from a few little snippets here and there). Despite the fact that this fic has not been updated in almost a year, there has been quite a lot of continuing reception for it, which I am very thankful for. As writers, I'm sure that you will all agree that the biggest compliment we can get is when people show interest in what you have written. So a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favourited or subscribed! It means the world.

Secondly, I would like to make a confession. A year ago, when I started writing this, I had so many ideas about where I would like to take this. I still have all of these ideas, but unfortunately I have hit a wall in the plot, which I just can't seem to get over. This wall, more specifically, is why the Meta-Crisis Doctor brought Eleven (and consequently River) to 'Pete's World'. I've had ideas, but none of them have really appealed to me, and I can't write something unless it does appeal to me.

So, dear readers, I have decided approach all of you, in the hope that, in my long absence from this story, you may have conjured up a few ideas of your own as to why Eleven has been summoned to Pete's world by the Duplicate. If you have, I would greatly appreciate it if you would submit your ideas to me. You can do this via private messaging, email ( ), through my blog ( .com) or, if you don't mind your idea being visible to the public, you can submit it in a review. If any of you have any ideas which really appeal to my creative side, I'll get in contact with you (so be sure not to submit anything anonymously, or else I won't have any way of contacting you).

In doing this, I only have a few specifications. I won't be writing any River/Rose hate, and I will be sticking with the pairings River/Eleven and Rose/Ten(Duplicate). Feel free to bring in any other characters. Hell, bring them all in if you want, and it can be a big, happy Doctor Who reunion. I would really enjoy writing that!

If I do select yours, then I'll give you full credit for any ideas that you give me, and, if you don't mind, I may even contact you a couple of times, just to discuss ideas and what not.

Also, please don't feel offended if your ideas don't appeal to me. My own ideas don't even appeal to me!

I really hope that I get some responses for this. I have a lot of free time now (nearly 4 months!) and am really looking forward to the possibility of continuing this story.

So thanks very much for you time, and please, submit any ideas you have to me, and hopefully I'll get in contact with you soon!

olivia.23


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi there. Firstly, a big thankyou to those of you who submitted your ideas to me. There were some really great ones there and I really appreciated it. I decided to go with the idea given to me by monkeymail, so a big thanks to them. Hope you enjoy this long overdue instalment.**

* * *

><p>The silence that followed seemed to last a lifetime, during which the Doctor gave his Duplicate a long hard stare down, before finally he seemed to find his words.<p>

'I'm sorry?' He said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he said it.

The other Doctor sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck. 'There is...something that has been concerning me a bit lately. Well actually, something that has been concerning me a lot lately.'

The Doctor nodded, urging his Duplicate to continue.

'There has been a woman. Ever since Rose got pregnant, I've seen her everywhere.' He spoke quickly, as if he needed the explanation to be over and done with as soon as possible. 'At first I thought she was paparazzi. It wouldn't be the first time we had been featured the Weekend Sun. But after a few weeks, I started getting suspicious, so I searched the Torchwood database to find out who she was.'

'How could you do that without knowing who she was?' The Doctor asked suspiciously.

'A bit of TARDIS technology. I've built a computer that connects with my mind.' The Duplicate explained. 'I was able to project the woman's image into the computers search engine.'

The Doctor nodded, seemingly impressed. 'And?'

'She is no one. Literally no one. No history, no relatives, no identity. And we have a record of every single person who has ever lived, along with all alien encounters. Naturally, I checked all alien activity that has occurred since she first appeared, but everything has been accounted for.' He took a deep breath. 'If she is alien, then somehow she managed to slip past our detors and, having made them myself, I know that is no easy thing to do.'

'I'm still struggling to see how I fit into this equation.' The Doctor said.

'We got a warrant to bring her into Torchwood for questioning. In the month that we've had her, she's said three words to me.' He looked at the Doctor, speaking the next words directly to him. _''Ask your brother'_'

The two stared long and hard at one another, as if trying to read each other's mind.

'And so you just brought me here, of your own accord.' The Doctor said, his voice raised with the anger of the Oncoming Storm, stepping closer to the Duplicate. 'No consideration for anyone else, you just brought me here, without thinking. You haven't changed at all, have you?'

'Doctor-' River interjected.

'I brought you here, _Doctor_, because I need your help.' The Duplicate said, his lowered voice matching the intensity of the Doctor's, he to stepping forward. 'I brought you here because the woman I love may be in danger.'

'And you may well have put the woman I love in danger with her!' The two men were practically nose to nose now.

'Doctor!' River tried again.

'Well you're the one who left us here with practically n-

'Would you two just shut it?' Rose shouted, startling the two men, causing them to jump apart. 'You're acting like bloody children.'

'Rose, please. He is the one who-' The Duplicate started.

'I said shut it.' She said. 'That woman got one thing right. You're like two brothers, fighting over who gets to sit in the front seat.'

'Rose, this is much more serious than that.' The Doctor said. 'He-'

'Has asked you for your help'. River said, finally able to get a word in. 'And Rose is right, Sweetie. Like it or not, he is your family. And you and I both know the importance of helping family.'

The Doctor contemplated her words for a moment, before nodding in defeat.

'Thank you, Doctor Song!' The Duplicate exclaimed, apparently very pleased with himself, before-

'You!' Rose exclaimed, turning around and walking towards her husband, giving him a look that could rival that of a Cyberman. 'How could you not tell me about this, you stupid idiot.'

The Duplicate, backed up against a tree, looked positively terrified.

'I wasn't even sure if I could get him here, Rose.' He said defensively. 'And I didn't want to worry you unless it was absolutely necessary, what with you being-'

'If you say pregnant, I swear I will rip all that hair outta your head.'

The Duplicate shrugged.

Rose sighed.

'Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you get to keep things from me.' She told him. 'I'm not made of glass you know, I'm actually pretty tough.'

The Duplicate smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry' He said.

Rose rolled her eyes and released him from the tree. He took her hand and led her back over to the Doctor and River, the former of whom had a big smile plastered on his face.

'Look at you, being all domestic.'

'I could say the same to you, _Mr Song_.'

'That's enough of that, thanks.' Rose warned.

'Right then, Doctor Smith.' River said. 'I believe you have someone to introduce us to.'

* * *

><p><strong>Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**Cheers.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyo it's been a few months but thats better than a year, isn't it?**

**Longish chapter, hope you enjoy!**

River trailed behind the others as they made their way to the Duplicate's car. Although she wasn't showing it, she was worried. Whoever this woman was, River was certain she was dangerous. Anyone who knew the connection between the Doctor and the Duplicate had to be, because River was certain if the Doctor hadn't told her about it, then he hadn't told anyone. This woman knew things about the Doctor, and that knowledge was enough to make her very dangerous.

The Doctor stopped and waited for River to walk beside him, the Duplicate and Rose walking up ahead.

'What do you think?' He asked her quietly.

'I think that this woman could be very dangerous.' She told him.

The Doctor nodded.

'Whoever she is, she has access to some of your most confidential information, and that makes her a very large threat.' She continued. 'And a threat like that isn't something we should ignore.'

Again, the Doctor nodded, and River could see in his eyes that he was deep in thought. After a few moments, he spoke again.

'I need you to talk to Rose, you know...woman to woman.' He said. 'If this woman is interested in Rose in someway, then we need to know why. Ask her about her pregnancy.'

'And what are you going to do?' River asked him.

'What I always do!' He said, smiling despite the difficult situation, giving her a brief kiss on the temple before jogging up to the Duplicate, leaving River wondering what exactly that was.

They weren't far from the car (or at least she assumed it was the car, given that it was exactly the same shade of blue as the TARDIS) when River noticed Rose give the slightest grimace of pain, clutching her stomach as she did. The two Doctors didn't appear to have noticed, most likely already in a deep conversation about something or other. River quickly approached Rose, putting her hand on Rose's shoulder.

'Are you alright?' She asked quietly, startling Rose slightly.

'Yeah' Rose answered, smiling as she nodded her head. 'She's got this habit of moving around really unexpectedly, and now that she's so big it can hurt a bit sometimes.'

River smiled back at her. 'So it's a girl then?' She asked.

'I think so.' Rose answered, caressing her belly lightly as they continued walking. 'He seems to think it'll be a boy though.'

'I know it's a boy!' The Duplicate called over his shoulder, causing Rose to poke her tongue out at him.

They arrived at the car to find the Doctor holding the front passenger side door open for Rose.

'I think you'd best sit in the front Doctor, I don't really fit anymore.' She said, gesturing to her stomach as she walked around to the car to the other door.

'How come you never hold the door open for me, Sweetie?' River asked him, smirking.

'Because you, Song,' He said, bobbing her lightly on the nose. 'Are not heavily pregnant.'

But before she could put her hand on the door handle, he had opened the door for her, giving her his biggest grin. River just rolled her eyes at him, sliding into her seat as he closed the door behind her, still grinning like an idiot.

Once in the car, River noticed that next to her, Rose was struggling with pulling her seatbelt around her large belly. She immediately leaned over to help her.

'Thanks.' Rose said. 'Can't seem to do anything on my own anymore.'

'I wouldn't say that.' River said, buckling the seat belt. 'How far along are you?'

'Almost 33 weeks'

'Goodness.' River said, surprised. 'You look like your just about ready to pop!'

'Can't come soon enough.' Rose confessed. 'I've completely forgotten what my feet look like.'

As they drove on, River gazed out the window, marvelling at how similar this version of London was to their own. They drove past a restaurant where she had had dinner with her parents only a few weeks ago. She wondered where her parents were in this world. They would be together, of that she had no doubt. Nothing could keep Amy from Rory, not even his occasional death. The thought made her smile.

'I have a question.' Rose said, pulling River out from her trance. 'What am I supposed to call you both?'

'What do you mean?' The Duplicate said, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

'Well, I can't exactly call both of you Doctor, now can I?' She said.

'That's a good point.' He agreed.

'What about you call one of us Doctor One, and the other Doctor Two?' The Doctor suggested.

'Whose Doctor One, then?' River asked, hiding a grin due to knowing exactly how this conversation would end.

'I am.' Both Doctors said at the same time, causing River and Rose to chuckle in the back.

'Excuse me?' The Doctor said, in almost belittling tone.

'What?' The Duplicate said defensively. 'I was here before you!'

'Excuse me?' The Doctor said again.

'Well, I was!'

'I am one thousand, one hundred and five years old!' The Doctor told him. 'You, on the other hand are what, four, five years old?'

'I am over nine hundred years old, thank you.'

'Please, you left hand is 900 years old.' The Doctor said.

'Well, at least I don't have the face of a twelve year old!'

'Boys,' River interjected. 'Something tells me you aren't going to settle this argument anytime soon. Maybe you should let it go?'

Both Doctors gave a grunt of compliance.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Torchwood Institute Headquarters. River had visited Torchwood in their own universe before, becoming fast friends with the infamous Captain Jack Harkness (which was something the Doctor didn't exactly approve of). This version of Torchwood was very different to the Torchwood River knew. It was a huge building, located in the heart of London. A sign out the front stated that it was the world's "Centre for all things Alien."

Upon entering the building, they came to a very spacious reception room, a receptionist desk situated in the centre of it.

'Good afternoon, Patrick.' The Duplicate said to the receptionist cheerfully, flashing his ID card at a camera as he did. 'I've got some guests to take in with me today, if that's alright with you.'

'Sure.' Patrick said. 'They'll just 'ave to sign in to the visitor log. Could I 'ave their names, please.'

'River Song' River told him.

'And-' The Doctor began.

'Doctor Matt Smith.' The Duplicate said, cutting him off. 'My younger brother.'

The Doctor was just about to protest when River subtly stamped on his foot.

'I didn't know you had a brother, sir.' Patrick said.

'Estranged brother, up until quite recently.' The Duplicate told him.

'More estranged then you might think.' River heard Rose whisper under her breath.

'Mrs Tyler, can I get you to scan your card.' Patrick said to Rose.

'How many times do I have to tell you Patrick.' She said kindly as she scanned her card. 'Mrs Tyler is my mother. You can call me Rose.'

Just as she finished speaking, a loud beep issued from Patrick's computer.

'Ahh, there seems to be a problem with your card, Mrs Tyler.' Patrick informed her. 'Apparently, you no longer have access rights.'

'But that's not possib-' Rose began, before cutting herself off, her eyes shooting up to her husband.

'Did you have something to do with this?' She said, pointing her finger in his chest. 'Because, I swear, if you did i'll-'

'I had nothing to do with it, Rose.' He told her. 'I swear.'

'Cross your heart?' The Doctor mocked quietly, earning him another stamp on the foot from River.

'It says here that your rights were revoked by...' Patrick said, suddenly trailing off.

'Yes?' Rose said impatiently. River suspected this sudden outburst of anger was mainly attributed to Rose's hormones more than anything.

'I'm sorry Mrs Tyler, I don't think I can reveal who it was.'

Before Patrick could react, Rose had turned the monitor of his computer around, reading furiously.

'I really wouldn't do that if I were you.' The Duplicate warned as Patrick began to make an attempt to pull the screen away from Rose.

'My mother!' Rose exclaimed. 'My bloody Mother. I can't believe her! What gives her the right? I'm not a child!'

'Rose, this really isn't the right time...' The Duplicate began.

'Bloody well is the right time.' Rose said, reaching into her handbag and pulling out her phone.

'Rose, please.' The Duplicate said, softly placing his hand on her arm. 'We have more important things to deal with right now.'

Rose sighed heavily, placing her phone back in her bag.

'Fine.' She agreed. 'I'll tell you what though, the next time I see her, she'll be gettin' it.'

'I don't doubt it.' The Duplicate said, smiling lovingly at his wife before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

'Can I sign Rose in as my guest?' The Duplicate asked, turning back to Patrick.

'I'm afraid not sir.' Patrick said. 'It clearly says here she's not to be given any entry.'

'Maybe it's best that she stays up here anyway.' The Doctor chimed in quietly. 'Whoever this women is, she clearly has an interest in Rose.'

'I agree.' The Duplicate said.

'What?' Rose said, shaking her head. 'No, I'm not stayin' here. I'll just call Dad and have him-'

'Rose, we have no idea who this woman is.' The Duplicate said, gently placing his hands on either side of her baby belly. 'She could be dangerous and, if anything were to happen to you or the baby, I couldn't live with myself.'

'She wo-'

'Rose, I need you to do this for me.' He pleaded, bending his knees slightly to look her in the eyes.

After a few moments, Rose nodded her head in submission. The Duplicate lightly kissed her forehead.

'I'll see you soon. Okay?' The Duplicate said, wrapping Rose in a hug.

'Yeah.'

The Duplicate let go of Rose and made his way to the lift, the Doctor and River following.

As River walked past Rose, she gave her a smile.

'We'll take care of him.' She said quietly.

'Thanks' Rose replied.

Upon entering, the Duplicate scanned his card and pressed a button labelled as B3.

'We've been keeping her in the safest containment.' He explained. 'I didn't want to say anything in front of Rose, but I suspect that she is much more dangerous than she appears.'

'She sounds exciting.' River said, her remark would have sounded casual to anyone but the Doctor, who took her hand in his.

When the lift stopped, the doors opened to a dimly lit corridor. The Duplicate stepped out first, the Doctor and River following. He led them to the end, to a door guarded by a young woman.

'Thanks Mia. I'll take it from here.' The Duplicate told her.

Mia stepped aside and the Duplicate scanned his finger across a screen, which light up in green and River heard the door unlock. The Duplicate opened the it, stepping inside. The Doctor gave River's hand a small squeeze before leading her through the door.

Once inside, they were greeted by an all too familiar voice.

'Melody Pond, it has been a while.'

**Oh my goodness, I wonder who it is?**

**Hopefully you'll find out in the not to distant future. **

**Leave a review and make my day.**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

River's immediate reaction was to reach down and pull out the gun she had concealed in her boots. However, before she had even begun to act, she felt a pair of hands enclose around either side of her hips as her husband gently shoved her into the doorway behind, placing himself between River and the woman in the centre of the room.

'Come come, Doctor' Madame Kovarian hissed, 'Let me look upon the child I raised from the cradle.'

The sound of the voice made River feel sick, reminding her of a childhood she could scarcely recall. River felt her head becoming lighter, and she could her the blood pumping through her heart. She stumbled, and heard her self cry out 'Doctor'.

And then everything dark.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness was her life. She couldn't recall a time when she had ever seen the light of the sun she had read about.<em>

_She wasn't scared of the darkness. The darkness was her friend. The only light she ever saw was when they came to visit her. They scared her, and so did the light they brought with them. White and bright, revelling the faces she dreaded to look upon, and yet could never remember._

_She was alone, and then she wasn't. The woman stood before her, grim as ever._

_'Why must you accomplish your task?' The woman asked her._

_'Because the Doctor is the destroyer of all.' She recited._

_'And what is your task, Melody?'_

_'I must kill the Doctor.'_

* * *

><p>'River!'<p>

Opening her eyes slowly, River found her self on the floor of the holding cell, looking into a pair of concerned green eyes

'Doctor?' She said, her voice sounding thick and groggy. 'What happened?'

The only reply the Doctor gave was a sigh of relief, before he stood and quickly moved toward the woman in the centre of the room.

'I don't know what you are doing here.' He growled 'I don't know how you got here, and I don't know how you could possibly still be alive. All I know is that I'm going to give you one chance to leave this universe now. Go back to wherever it is you came from, and rot their for the rest of your miserable existence.'

Kovarian laughed.

'Doctor, do you truly think that I will leave this place willingly, knowing that you still live?'

River looked at the Doctor as he starred down at the woman. Her head still felt very hazy, and her vision was somewhat blurred, but she heard the Doctor when he spoke. And when he did, River was certain that no man had ever sounded as dangerous

'Then I will give you one warning. Just one. If you harm anyone in this universe, anyone at all, I will kill you.' He paused for a moment, bending down so that he was look Kovarian in the eyes. 'And if you lay a hand on my wife, I will do worse than kill you. I will destroy you, bit by bit, until you beg for death.'

This time, Kovarian did not laugh.

The Doctor spun around, walking back over towards River, who was still on the floor, her head still spinning. Wordlessly, he bent over and picked her up.

The Duplicate Doctor, who was still standing by the door, looked at the Doctor with a look of complete and utter bewilderment, before rushing to open the door. That was the last thing River remembered before she blacked out again.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on a chair near the reception desk. It had only been 3 minutes and 23 seconds since her husband and their guests had gone down the elevator, and she was already bored. At home, she could hardly sit still for 2 minutes before getting up and doing something. It wasn't in her nature to sit back and do nothing.<p>

She was just about to go and interrogate Patrick about the latest cases when she heard her phone ringing in her bag. She reach down and grabbed it out.

'Hello?'

'_Rose, what are you doing at work?'_

'Mum? How'd you know that I'm-'

'_Patrick is under strict orders to contact me if you show your __face there.'_

Rose look over at Patrick, who was looking very sheepish, and sent him a glare before continuing her conversation.

'I was just here checkin' something out with the Doctor, I wasn't doing any work.' She explained. 'And besides, what gives you the right to-'

_'I'm your mother, I have every right to make sure you're as healthy and as calm as possible for when the baby comes_.'

'Jesus, Mum, you're not even in the bloody country and you're still interfering with my life'

_'As is my right. Any love, I gotta go. Dad and Tony send their love. We're about to head off on an overnight safari. Tons' about to wet himself with excitement about seeing real life Lions. You get home and rest up. We don't want that baby arriving before we get home. Bye, love you!'_

'Love you too.' Rose said, before hanging up the phone.

Just as she was putting her phone back in her bag, she heard the ding of the elevator, and looked up to see her husband rushing out of the door, closely followed by the other Doctor, who was holding River in his arms.

Before Rose could say anything, her husband and grabbed her arm and then they were rushing out of the door, headed for the car.

'What is it?' She asked the Doctor as she trotted along beside him. 'What happened?'

'Not here' She heard the Doctor behind them say.

They quickly made their way to the car. Upon arrival, the other Doctor gently lay River down onto the back seat, before sitting down there himself, cradling her head in his lap.

Rose squeezed herself into the front seat, while her Doctor started the car and drove them away from the institute, toward their flat.

'Doctor?' She said to her husband. 'Can you tell me what's happening?'

'Honestly Rose,' He said, turning to look at her briefly. 'I have absolutely no idea. But whoever that woman down there is...they know her.'

Rose turned around to look at the Doctor sitting in the back, intent upon making him explain what was going on. However, any questions she had dissapeared from her lips as soon as she looked at him.

He took no notice of her, having eyes only for the woman lying before him. He gazed at her with so much love and adoration that Rose felt as if she was intruding upon a very private moment. With one hand, he gently caressed River's face, while the other was lost in her curls as he supported her head.

As she looked on, Rose found herself wondering how this woman had managed to capture the hearts of this man so completely. She knew it would be an epic story, though perhaps not one for now.

'Is she gonna be okay?' She asked instead.

The Doctor looked up, and Rose knew that he really hadn't noticed her looking on at him and River.

The Doctor nodded his head.

'She has to be.'

**hey pals, what's it been this time? 6 months? ah well, thanks for sticking with me. **

**if you liked river's flashback bit, then check out my other fic 'he cradled and he rocked her'. it's my favourite thing that i have ever written and i am super proud of it.**

**follow my blog for updates on my life- .com (shameless self promotion)**

**read and review and make my day a little bit better. **

**thanks and cya!**


End file.
